The present invention generally relates to coverings for horses, and more particularly to a modular, anti-chafing covering system for horses.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,182, whose disclosure is incorporated by reference herein, there is disclosed an anti-rub device which is arranged to be worn on a horse under a blanket and overlying the torso, e.g., withers, chest, and shoulders, to protect those areas from chafing. The anti-rub device basically comprises a body portion formed of a stretchable, low friction, fabric which is arranged to be disposed about the torso of the horse, via the use of easy-on, easy-off VELCRO fastening elements, so that the body portion is in tight conformity with the underlying portions of the horse.
While the anti-rub device of my aforementioned patent is suitable for its intended purposes, its utility is limited to some extent by the fact that is used with conventional blankets, which are merely draped over it.
A need presently exists for an integrated covering system providing the advantages of the anti-rub device of my aforementioned patent while also providing covers having advantages over conventional blankets.